


Stay at home with you

by Goat_Mom (Yuuki_Konno)



Series: To hold dear [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Like very short, M/M, No Smut, Quarantine, Short One Shot, caronavirus, half of my i's are lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Konno/pseuds/Goat_Mom
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have a conversation regarding Ciel staying at home during the caronavirus outbreak.had an idea...I don't know. Honestly just kind of me ranting about how people aren't taking the virus seriously
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: To hold dear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Stay at home with you

**Author's Note:**

> half my i's are lowercase and oh boy is this missing lots of punctuation

Ciel was curled up in his bed where he belonged. There was no school today. His warm blanket covering his small body completely. He rolled over and turned the page of the book he was reading. In the next room over was his boyfriend Sebastian. He had an online lecture that he had to be present for. Other than the muffled sounds of his lover talking in the room next door the hose was completely silent.

Ciel wanted to go outside but wouldn’t dare. He had a weak immune system since birth, always getting sick over the smallest of things. The Coronavirus wasn't especially fatal but illness had a tendency to stir his asthma. With the corona virus being a respiratory disease he didn't want to chance it, not that he had a choice on the matter because once Sebastian found that those most at risk were those with weak immune systems he kept Ciel firmly locked in the house, even before the quarantine had started.

Ciel rolled over again and continued reading. He was trying his best to enjoy this time off. He had longed for the time to just lounge around the house and not have to worry about work but he was restless. He wanted to do something, anything. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't do anything that made him long for a task to occupy his mind. That was originally what the book was for but tossing about in bed with a book only reminded him of how pointless his existence was at the moment. He wished his professor would have given a lecture so that he could be annoyed by it. It seemed unless there was something annoying that he was supposed to be doing he couldn't enjoy not having to do anything.

Ciel rolled over again and resigned to just finish the book he was trying to read, when the door opened. Ciel turned to look at Sebastian standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” he said, walking into the room to put down his laptop.

“Hey. Your class is finished?” even though he said it like a question it was more of an observation.

“Yeah. How are you holding up?” Sebastian eyed him suspiciously

“What do you mean?” 

“I could hear you tossing and turning. Is it really that bad? You wanted a break in the first place”

“I know but it feels more like I'm trapped than anything else” he said, sitting up on the bed.

“I understand but you know why you have to stay here” he lifted the covers and crawled into bed next to his beloved.

“It's because these people who were born with strong immune systems have lost respect for the viruses of old that swept across nations taking entire civilizations with them. Only a select few arm themselves with the knowledge to understand why we have to stay away from others.” He put the book down and moved closer to Sebastian on the bed. “The rest of them just run around in blind panic thinking they are all going to die while simultaneously making the situation worse”

“Well that's true but it's a natural human response to the unknown, to be afraid” he wrapped his arms around a pouting Ciel.

“They act like they know everything, ignoring government orders to stay inside and then turn around and ask why the situation is so out of control” 

Sebastian thought about this for a moment. He figured that Ciel was more upset about the unfairness of the situation than the situation itself. “I would let you go outside but if you get sick it won't just be a flu like disease. You could die.”

Well aware of his affinity for disease Ciel sighed, “i know i just kind of hate that fact that i can't no matter what. If i had a choice i would gladly stay inside but, i don't know it reminds me of that time when i was trapped and had no choice but to sit in that tiny cage”

Sebastian knew what Ciel was referring to. When he first met Sebastian he came home to a child in a cage. His father told him that he had been rescued from an underground human trafficking circuit. He was a small and timorous child. He refused to look anyone in the eye for 6 months but soon grew comfortable in the presence of Sebastian and his family, though he never really did learn to trust others outside of that small circle.

“You're not in a cage anymore, you're free, free to anything you want, granted it's in the boundaries of this house for the time being, but I swear to you when all of this is over we are going to go out and do whatever you want okay?”

Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat, “it's not so bad when you're here with me. I can be patient as long as you stay with me” ciel said in between a yawn. Sebastian smiled “I will never leave your side my love” he hugged Ciel close as they both drifted off to sleep. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon but they never really had healthy sleeping habits anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie i didn't even read over to check and see if any of this made sense. If y'all wanna see the details of Ciel's capture and rescue ur gonna have to tell me in the comments. i would be happy to write it (will probably be better written than this but no promises)


End file.
